


his light, her darkness

by Babenclaw



Series: My First, My Last, My Everything [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, First Time, That good ole fashioned smut, basically just two dorks taking turns and panicking, learning to be comfortable with each other's bodies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-07 03:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18612496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babenclaw/pseuds/Babenclaw
Summary: Loving him was darkness, being with her was light. They fit together in every way, like they were meant to be one piece.Companion to My First, My Last, My Everything.





	his light, her darkness

Terra wasn’t exactly sure how they’d gotten in this particular position, but he had no intentions to complain. With Aqua sprawled across his lap, her long stockingless legs settled on either side of his hip, he would be stupid to put forth a complaint now. No, he was actually rather content with his place, especially as she leaned down to kiss him again, her fingers sliding up from his shoulders to tangle in his hair. She tasted of the hot chocolate they’d had earlier, like cocoa and mint and milk. It was a pleasant taste, which was of course entirely to blame for Terra’s hungry kisses as he pressed her closer to him, taking the opening offered to him and pressing forward recklessly as was his style. His palms found a resting place at the base of her spine, curving her body into his and pressing her stomach and chest against his. Her fingers flexed, her nails digging into his scalp, and he groaned softly against her lips, pulling away but resting his forehead on hers so he could pant for air. 

He felt a little lightheaded, everything a little more dreamlike, a little less certain. Had Aqua really laughed, thrown her head back so he could see the length of her silky neck? Had she brought his hands around from behind her, leading his searching fingers under the hem of her shirt? Terra wasn’t sure, and he wasn’t sure if he cared to know the answer in the first place. Did it matter? Whether it had been his own idea or Aqua’s, she was enjoying it now, arching to press her chest into his wandering hands, struggling to get at the clasp holding her bra to her body without stopping Terra from touching her. 

Terra released her long enough to slide his hands around to her back, unclasping the simple black thing with only minimal struggle. While Terra doubted he would ever be completely comfortable with things like taking off bras, he had gotten pretty good after some time and a little bit of practice with Aqua. Aqua quickly squirmed out of her bra, tossing it to the floor behind her before leaning down to kiss him again. Terra brought his hands back around and up to her chest, feeling the warmth and weight of her breasts in his hands and grinning into the kiss in a way that made Aqua laugh with the sheer excitement of it. 

She pulled away to stroke a hand gently down the line of his jaw, smiling back at him. 

“You’re ridiculous,” she breathed into the space between them. Terra only laughed and tugged her nipples lightly, causing her to gasp and grind her hips down into his. A tug at the hem of her shirt signaled to her that he wanted it off, so she lifted her hands and allowed him to remove the offending fabric, gentle with his hands in a way that belied his strength. His eyes took her in like it was his first time seeing her, admiring her curves and dips and the way her chest heaved with her heavy breaths, the way she shivered beneath the heat of his gaze but made no effort to shield herself from him. Her trust in him was astounding and exciting and almost too much for him to bear. The warmth of the thought curled in his chest, twisted around his heart in a way that made him want to crush her to his chest, hold her tight and shower her with affection so she knew that he would be worthy of her love. Instead, he slid his hands down the curve of her waist, settling his palms against her hips again, his fingers digging into her lower back.

The blue-haired girl in his lap shivered, the gentle kind of shiver that came with this sort of excitement. Fire raced through her veins, a Fire spell she hadn’t meant to cast warming her from the inside out. Her fingers slid under his shirt, pushing it up and resting her hands on the taut muscles of his stomach, feeling them ripple beneath her touch, the way his chest expanded as he took a deep, shuddering breath beneath her.

Terra ran his hands down to her thighs, curling his fingers around her legs and pulling them wider apart, bringing her closer to him. Aqua squeaked in surprise, grabbing onto his shoulders with her fingers settling into the dips of the muscles of his back. He was acutely aware of her warmth, so close to his own need that it nearly made him groan. 

“T-terra,” Aqua whimpered, her fingers dancing up along the line of his neck and twining into the short, soft hairs at his nape, tugging him closer and kissing the corner of his mouth. “Terra, please.” 

Terra loved the way she said his name, the way her tongue would curl around the ‘r’, the way her eyes sparkled as though it was just for him. She said it in so many different ways, the way she’d whisper it on a heavily exhaled breath, or how she’d shout it, her voice wild with laughter or taut with excitement, or when she moaned it against his lips, the way she was doing now, as though it was her own personal prayer. He kissed her fully now, opening his mouth to her and rolling his hips into her again, groaning low against her lips. His hands pressed open against the base of her back, dangerously close to sliding lower still as he ground their hips together. Her breasts, warm and soft, pressed against his chest as they kissed, sending Terra’s head reeling from all the sensations, from the feeling of her thighs pressed around his waist, of her heat grinding into him, of her lips moving against his. How had they spiraled out of control so quickly? He wasn’t sure, and he honestly didn’t care so long as Aqua continued to move against him like that, as long as she kept rolling her hips and moaning against his mouth.

“Aqua,” he growled out, moving to grip her hips now. He felt feverish and out of control in the best way, like he was on the precipice of falling from some height. His hands shook just the slightest, his breath coming faster and his eyes clenched shut as he ground roughly into her, any rational thought lost to the movement of their bodies and the feeling of friction, so heady and delicious in his veins. He kissed her, sloppy and needy, and moaned her name against her mouth as his muscles stiffened, as he gripped her hips tight enough to bruise, and as he came pressed against her, sweat and heat gathered between them.

She kissed down and along his neck as he slumped back against the couch, nipping gently at his racing pulse beneath his skin. She knew when she pulled away from him that she’d see the wet spot making itself known through the tan fabric of his pants, but the knowledge that she’d done that was as heady as the blood pumping through her own veins, still singing with pleasure and aching with her own need. She shifted, rolling her hips into his thigh, leaning back a bit now and arching her spine as she ground down against him until she gasped, her thighs quaking as she came against him.

Terra, cheeks flushed and chest still heaving, leaned forward to pepper her face and neck with dozens of tiny kisses as her shaking slowed, gently running his fingers along her spine. Aqua slumped against his chest, her eyes closed as he kissed lines of love across her skin. She squirmed, exhaling a quiet sigh. 

“We should go change,” Aqua murmured against his chest. 

“Five more minutes,” Terra said with a sigh, pulling her close and breathing deep, breathing her in and relaxing back into the couch with her pressed to his chest. He hoped she could hear his heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> Been sitting on this for months and finally decided to just post it separately.
> 
> @the Terraqua discord: hope this is what you wanted!


End file.
